One Small Fact
by SarakMay
Summary: AU! What if women couldn't join the military? Mikasa refuses to leave Erens life in the hands of others. She will follow him in any way she can. Mikasa becomes a doctor(uncertified)/nurse to be close to Eren. But Eren isn't the only one to needs medical attention… a Rivamika story
1. Prologue

Written: 8/3/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: K

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the cover photo

Summary: AU! What if women couldn't join the military? Mikasa refuses to leave Erens life in the hands of others. She will follow him in any way she can. Mikasa becomes a doctor(uncertified)/nurse to be close to Eren. But Eren isn't the only one to needs medical attention… ^o^ Rivamika

 **One Small Fact**

"I'm enlisting next year. I'll gain the power to fight titans!" Eren bursts after one of his many rants about the titans.

"Me, too…"

"Armin?"

"Me, too!"

"Then I'm going to enlist as well."

"…"

"…"

"Mikasa, you _can't._ Woman aren't _allowed_ to join the military. It's against the law."

"Fine! I've got no choice…"

 _But to dress up as a boy and join the military!_

 _"_ You could become a nurse to save soldiers during missions and stuff!" Armin suggests.

 _That doesn't sound to bad. Helping people and stuff… and It's legal~_


	2. Medical Mikasa

Written: 10/4/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: K

Warnings: Mikasa's a bad student!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the cover photo

Summary: AU! What if women couldn't join the military? Mikasa refuses to leave Erens life in the hands of others. She will follow him in any way she can. Mikasa becomes a doctor(uncertified)/nurse to be close to Eren. But Eren isn't the only one to needs medical attention… ^o^ Rivamika

* * *

 _Mikasa had to go to nursing school for certification and Titan was it boring! Eren's dad was a doctor and she assisted him in her free time. Being of medical background, she always ended up trying to teach the doctors cheaper and more efficient techniques than the ones that required religion or extended time. She continually got detention from speaking out of turn. Then started a secret midnight class in her room._

 _"_ Today in class we will talk about how to address immediate wounds…blah blah blah…blah blah blah blah…"

Mikasa didn't even bother trying to correct the instructor anymore. She could hear the desperate sounds of quills trying to record every drop of nonsense spouted. Personally, she found note taking a waste of paper and didn't write a single note.

Mikasa sat in the back by the window. It was always open and gushing the freshest country air. Mikasa wished she could be outside rather than in this stuffy classroom.

 _I wonder how Eren and Armin are doing… We haven't exchanged letters in months… What adventures are they on… Without me…._

"Hey Brat. Why aren't you paying attention?" A rather short man sneered at her.

"There's nothing worth learning." _I've finally done it now!_ thought Mikasa as she glared back at the midget

"Hange, we found a live one!" A heavy footed lady clucked over, pushed up her spectacles, and moved real close to Mikasa's face.

"How Interesting!"

"Brat, Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why isn't this lesson worth taking notes?"

"Wounds should have pressure applied to stop the blood not carefully dabbed by a cloth."

The strange lady screamed in her ear "I WANT HER!"

Mikasa's professor was freaking out. "I'm sorry but she's not certified yet…"

"That's no issue at all." A man with thick brows said.

 **That day Mikasa joined Scouting Legion.**


	3. First Battle

Written: 12/20/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: T

Warnings: Crying/ Gore

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the cover photo

Summary: AU! What if women couldn't join the military? Mikasa refuses to leave Erens life in the hands of others. She will follow him in any way she can. Mikasa becomes a doctor(uncertified)/nurse to be close to Eren. But Eren isn't the only one to needs medical attention… ^o^ Rivamika

* * *

Sweat poured down Mikasa's neck as she tied up her long hair.

"Keep up with the pace Mikasa! Five more laps!" That annoying midget, Levi, shouted.

Mikasa stuck her tongue out and began running again.

"You won't be walking when the titans come, RUN!"

"The girls are running so slowly." Snickered Oluo till his lips met the earth.

"Oops! Sorry honey." His wife Petra smiled sweetly.

She tripped him while she passing him.

"Hey, what are ya laughing at?" Oluo asked Eld and Gunther.

"You had that coming."

"Front. Line. And center."

"Well, I don't see you two close to being married."

"You were married two weeks ago."

"That's still better than you."

 **THUNG! THUNG! THUNG!**

Twenty Titans trampled over the horizon. While soldiers were racing to strap on their gear, Mikasa sat in the back of a cart with two other doctors.

People fell from the sky left and right. Mikasa ran about the battle dragging people away from the chaos. There were too many people and not enough time to complete the necessary sanitary procedures on everyone. She was forced to rinse out cuts with a mixture of water and alcohol then bandage them with cloth. People were bleeding out on the ground as she ran to them.

 _Damn it all!_

Someone died in her care. Right before she reached them their light went out. She never talked to them and didn't even know their name. _Maria,_ she was crying. Tears blurred her eyes as she ran to the next soldier.

 **THUMP!** A titan reached to grab her and she was frozen in fear when Levi swooped in and saved her.

"Stop crying brat, you have some lives to save."

 **By the end of the battle 5 people died and 17 were injured.**


End file.
